


Fate/Gudako Obsession: Love of Mordred

by Moedred_Nyu



Series: Fate/Gudako Obsession [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Obsessive Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moedred_Nyu/pseuds/Moedred_Nyu
Summary: May 1st is Mordred's birthday, and Gudako is ready to give the best gift ever to her favorite Knight.Mordred is told to go to her Master's room and waits, but gets ahead of herself.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mordred | Saber of Red
Series: Fate/Gudako Obsession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700065
Kudos: 26





	Fate/Gudako Obsession: Love of Mordred

Mordred stood in front of a door with bated breath, a cool expression was on her face as she stared the door down with a light pink blush beginning to form on her face.

Today was May 1st, Mordred's birthday...

While she normally does not pay attention to such a detail or even care for it, her Master, Gudako on the other hand takes these days very seriously.

"Happy birthday, Mordred! Why don't you head over to my room and relax? Your present will be in the room~" Gudako had said after the small party that was held at the Cafeteria.

While at the party, she played the engagement as something minor and not something she really cared for, Mordred was in fact completely delighted at the effort and attention her Master put into celebrating her birthday, but she did not show it to her. She had built up her reputation to her Master as a cool and loyal Knight and she wanted it to keep that way.

She looked side to side as she continued to stand in front of Gudako's door, her face tensing up in excitement as she could feel eyes on her, but she could not point out where they were coming from...

They were jealous, a personal invitation to stay in the Master's My Room did not come often. Most of the time the servants themselves invited themselves in so the others couldn't help but look on in envy. Mordred smirked to the hidden adversaries, as she maintained a cool bravado as she quickly entered the room closing the door behind her.

Mordred paused as she leaned against the closed door as she took in her surroundings, getting her mind set straight as she confirmed that she was indeed alone in the room.

...

From what she could see, there was no gift wrapped neatly in a box anywhere in the room...

"Hehe..." Mordred muttered as she looked down, her expression hidden, "Hehehe..."

To Mordred it meant that the room itself must be her present then.

"Hahaha~ FINALLY~!" She screamed, pumping her hands into the air as she relished the situation she was in, "Master's room! ALL TO MYSELF!" Mordred continued to loudly laugh in victory as her facade broke down to one of pure lust and excitement as she couldn't stop herself from drooling.

She absolutely adored her Master from the moment they met, from her bright orange hair, to her kind and affectionate personality that caught the hearts of anyone that so as looked at her, to her stunning body that she could only dream of one day fondling.

But Mordred kept her desires in check to maintain her position as the cool and loyal Knight to the Master, her mind growing increasingly more depraved for the target of her affections as her body was forced to restrain itself from indulgence.

But all alone in Gudako's room she was without any hesitation as Mordred leaped onto Gudako's messy bed and wrapped herself with the blanket as she took a long sniff of the area around her, "Mnnn~ It's still warm and I can feel Master's scent all over this..." She moaned as she rolled around on the bed giddily.

She rubbed her body all over the bed as she felt her body begin to heat up in ecstasy as her breathing grew erratic as her hands pulled the blanket tight around her, making it rub in all sorts of places.

Mordred eventually settled down as she moaned into the bed, leaving a damp spot where she had been as she relaxed and began melting into the bed, "Ahh... This is wonderful, I could just stay here forever..." She muttered as she found herself slowly falling to sleep under the feeling of being embraced by Gudako.

...

"WAIT NO!" Mordred yelled as she got up from the bed, her face red in both satisfaction and frustration, "I have Master's room all to myself, I can't just sleep the opportunity away!"

She quickly leapt off the bed as she was still wrapped in the blanket to hide her suddenly naked body as she rushed off to the other side of the room, moving a sliding door to the side to reveal a closet filled with all of Gudako's outfits.

Mordred's body grew flushed as her breathing grew short and ragged as she stared at all of the clothes that she had seen Gudako once wore before. "These clothes have embraced Master's elegant figure for a long time, now it's time it taught me how it felt to be her clothes~"

Briefly searching through Gudako's closet she quickly pulled out the old Chaldean outfit that her Master used to wear before in Chaldea, "This was the outfit that Master wore when she had summoned me..." Mordred said to herself as she dropped the blanket onto the floor, leaving herself in the nude amongst the Master's room.

First, she put on the white long sleeved dress shirt, putting in one arm into the sleeve after the other before wrapping it around herself... She soon found that it was really loose for herself, especially in the chest area, "...Tch, to think these clothes got to fondle Master's huge tits for so long" She muttered rather angrily at the shirt.

"...Mmmmm~" However her anger soon subsided once more as she took a sniff of Gudako's top and found herself giggling lewdly once more as she hugged herself affectionately. "I can still feel Master's scent on these~ Hehehe~" Mordred said drooling as she continued to sniff the sleeves of the shirt as her legs gave out in pleasure, falling onto her butt.

The lovely scent of her Master filled her body and mind as she had realized that she had dropped the pair of Master's old stockings that she wore with the outfit onto the floor. Quickly snatching them up, she brought them also to her face as she indulged herself in the scent of her master who had once worked for long hours in this outfit.

"Master... Ahhhn..." She moaned as she felt her body grow very hot as she felt parts of her body under her grow increasingly wet as her mind began to blank out as she unconsciously moved one of her hands down below.

What felt like an eternity passed for Mordred as she settled on what will be how she will spend the rest of her day doing for her birthday, embraced in warmth and scent of her lover...

Suddenly, the door into Gudako's room opened and a busty orange haired girl who wore nothing but a giant ribbon that wrapped itself all around her body, it was in fact the owner of the room.

"Mordred, Happy Birthday again~! Your present for today is.... ME~!" Gudako screamed out happily as she raised her hands into the air causing her huge chest to bounce considerably.

...

"Ah" The two girls in the room had quickly said after an awkward moment of silence...

Gudako blinked a few times as she began to register the scene that was before her.

Mordred's face grew bright red at both the magnificent sight of her nude Master but also in embarrassment over the scene her Master had stumbled upon too.

She had lost herself in her indulgence and had never once stopped to think about what may happen if Gudako would casually come into her own room, especially if she was in fact the gift herself...

"Are you wearing-"

"D-don't say it." Mordred said, interrupting Gudako.

"And are you mas-"

"Don't say it!" Mordred yelled interrupting her again.

"... That's hot" Gudako said with a lewd smile.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Mordred screamed.

Already too deep into indulging herself, Mordred abandoned her position and fondled Gudako's boobs the rest of the day.


End file.
